Conveyor Belt
The conveyor belt, also known as the travelator, is a secondary element and another type of teleporter. Conveyor belts are officially seen in the 37th episode, Sticky Savannah, and the first official level is level 531. There was a glitch which causes levels 126 and 127 to be registered as two different versions of level 1277. They were unofficially introduced in level 126 on mobile, but the glitch is fixed and they are introduced at level 531 normally on mobile version. Properties The conveyor belt can be seen as another type of teleporter (vertical or horizontal). It can be seen as a row or column of arrows pointing in the same direction with portals (red, green, or blue) at either end. The portals are linked to each other so when a candy exits through one portal, it will appear through the other portal on the start of another conveyor belt, to form a conveyor belt system. After every move, the candies on the conveyor belt will move one space in the direction of the arrows. This can set off new cascades, especially on levels with fewer colours, and may generate extra sugar drops. Chocolate cannot cover candies on a conveyor belt. The only negative outcomes that can come out of Mystery Candy opened on a belt are swirls and bombs, and any possible outcome will not be in marmalade. In the old version of levels 583 and 584, the conveyor belts don't have teleporters at each end. When a candy reaches the end of the belt, it just sits there and any candy pushed onto it afterwards disappears. In level 583 especially, this causes some pretty strange occurrences, where 2 belts without teleporters moving towards each other meet and push 2 candies simultaneously onto the same square, in which case the disappearing candy is random. It used to appear in timed levels since level 1387, with each movement taking a few seconds off the clock. This is no longer true, since timed levels have been removed. Notable levels *'Level 531' - First appearance (and first level with wrapped candies on conveyor belts) *'Level 532' - First level with ingredients and licorice swirls on conveyor belts *'Level 533' - First level with candy bombs on conveyor belts *'Level 540' - First level with mystery candies on conveyor belts *'Level 561' - First level with conveyor belts that can turn in corners *'Level 734' - First level with sugar keys on conveyor belts *'Level 774' - First level with striped candies on conveyor belts *'Level 820' - First level with lucky candies on conveyor belts *'Level 912' - First level with UFO on conveyor belts *'Level 921' - First level with jelly fish on conveyor belts *'Level 1060' - First level with chameleon candies on conveyor belts *'Level 1136' - First level with colour bombs on conveyor belts *'Level 1750' - First level with candy frog on conveyor belts *'Level 2826' - First HTML5 exclusive level with conveyor belts *'Level 3503' - First level with waffles on conveyor belts *'Level 4603' - First level with conveyor belts in crystal candies *'Level 5098' - Officially the first level with immovable blockers on conveyor belts (specifically, multilayered icing, licorice locks and sugar chests) *'Level 5106' - First level with marmalade on conveyor belts *'Level 5107' - First level with popcorn on conveyor belts *'Level 5108' - First level with chested ingredients on conveyor belts *'Level 5117' - First level with locked lucky candies on conveyor belts *'Level 5131' - First level with locked licorice swirls on conveyor belts *'Level 5143' - First level with coconut wheels on conveyor belts *'Level 5167' - First level with sachets on conveyor belts *'Level 5182' - First level with chested waffles on conveyor belts *'Level 5240' - First level with locked popcorn on conveyor belts *'Level 5685' - First level with rainbow twists on conveyor belts Trivia *The conveyor belt used to be the first new element to be introduced since the much hated toffee tornado in the 29th episode, Soda Swamp. With the removal of toffee tornado, other elements such as popcorn and UFO make an unofficial appearance in the same episode. *The conveyor belt is very different to the normal teleporter introduced in Easter Bunny Hills. *Level on mobile not only unofficially introduced the conveyor belt, was the first level that allows candies to move against gravity, as the rightmost column has a conveyor belt that moves upward. It is also the first level whose conveyor belts are able to turn corners for the first time. The first official level in which conveyor belts have corners is level 561. However, after this glitch was fixed on mobile, it is now introduced level 561, same as web version. *It appears in the first 60 and 73 of the first 75 levels since its introduction, but not at all in Cereal Sea, the last episode of World Seven. *The conveyor belt, although it may harbour some of these characteristics, is not a blocker since it does not significantly hinder the player's progress. It may even be helpful. *The conveyor belt is possibly made out of liquorice. If so, this is the fifth item in the game to contain liquorice, the others being the liquorice lock, liquorice swirl, coconut wheel, and the episode Licorice Tower. *It is possible that the colors of the portals can be the same color. A case for this is Level 580. *Formerly, no immovable blockers could appear on conveyor belts. As of July 2019, this has changed; liquorice locks, sugar chests, icing (both regular and multilayered) and marmalade can appear on conveyor belts. Blockers officially appeared on conveyor belts in level 5098, unofficially appearing earlier due to redesigning. **These blockers can be moved by the conveyor belt. They behave like they normally do when on conveyor belts, including being immune to gravity. **However, mystery candies can't spawn immovable blockers on conveyor belts. **This behaviour can be seen in some similar games, where their icing equivalent can move along conveyor belts. **Rainbow twists also appear on conveyor belts in the same episode as their introduction. Conveyor belts can move rainbow twists so that they can either link up or unlink from each other. *Currently, the following blockers cannot appear on conveyor belts: **Both types of chocolate. **Both spawners. **Bobbers **Cake Bombs **Both variants of candy canes. *In the past on web version, if a candy bomb's count reached 0, the level will be failed before the conveyor belt could move. So even when the conveyor belt's move would destroy the bomb or fulfil the requirement, it would be a failure. **On mobile, the bombs can only explode after the conveyor belt moved and all cascades have been settled. By the release of Wacky Waterhole on web, this behavior is also applied to web version. *The conveyor belt appears in the first version of sugar drop feature. *The conveyor belt moves after chameleon candies change colour. This is first seen in level 628. *The conveyor belt moves after chocolate multiplies. This is first seen in level 537. *The conveyor belt does not move if a frog is used. *The shortest conveyor belt covers 2 squares (level 726). The longest belt covers all 81 squares (level 590). **No conveyor belt covers 1 square. *Level 4500 contains 18 conveyor belt segments, the most of any level. Gallery Conveyor (trans).png|Conveyor Conveyor (corner 1).png|Conveyor direction Level 1437 Reality.png|Error conveyor belt portal in level 1437 Category:Secondary elements Category:Elements Category:Elements introduced in 2014